


Borders yet to be

by tevinterhexe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vigil's Keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterhexe/pseuds/tevinterhexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loghain sprawled on a map of Thedas wearing nothing but a tiara or what happened the one time Anders got jealous over Ferelden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borders yet to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/gifts).



> To give you some context of where this is coming from: http://foxghost.tumblr.com/post/37747611020/ilikemyscars-foxghost-maybethings

“I am not comfortable with this idea. Why do you insist?”

“You’re fidgeting.”

To Loghain’s great dismay Anders was right. He was fidgeting. Blame it on the mage! Blame it on the smile, on the way his lips curl around the edges, on the way his eyes drink him in, on the way his nostrils flare with an intake of breath! Blame it on the flattering sight of a young man’s straining cock!

“Just lie back and think of Ferelden!” Anders said.

“And just why would I want to do that?” After he spent the last few minutes desperately trying to do anything but. The tiara he could live with. It was the other part of Anders’ suggestion that had him distraught. The sensation against his naked backside, though not entirely unpleasant, continued to be both disturbing and distracting. In fact he felt watched since the bear skin hide, more commonly known as the map they used for tactical meetings, was irrevocably linked to the image of a table surrounded by wardens. He should have put a stop to this the instance Anders showed him the map and spread it out on top of the bed.

A suggestive smile and a perky tilt at the hip reminded him why he didn’t, how he fell for the charm each and every time. “Don’t you always?” A very dangerous man leaning over him, one knee propped up on the bed. “Seeing as you are just about married to Ferelden and I am a mere affair. I’m almost jealous.”

Anders crawled further onto the bed and straddled him, rubbing his hard member against a thigh in the process. The moan it drew from him caused a lump in Loghain’s throat. He tried to speak, but other than a guttural “Anders...” the words didn’t come.

A heated gaze met his eyes a second before soft lips met his mouth, engaging in a passionate and surprisingly possessive kiss. Loghain gripped Anders’ shoulders and pulled him in, brought their bodies into closer contact until he could feel another person’s heartbeat against his chest, excitement and anticipation inciting it, matching his own. A tongue poked at his lips and he welcomed it eagerly.

When Anders pulled back soon after he was disappointed, but he recognised the spell the blond cast and grew harder in response, the memorable feeling of a slick hand on him, he shifted his hips trying to align his length with the mage’s. “Not yet.” A laugh and a peck on the cheek, but Anders sat back up, withdrew from his embrace and let him watch, while he touched himself, one hand moving along his shaft, one cupping his balls, a sight that made his heart swell in his chest. Loghain shifted his hands to Anders’ hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles over smooth skin.

“You are beautiful.” I think I’m in love with you.

“As beautiful as a Fereldan sunset?” Anders asked, though he made it very difficult for Loghain to concentrate on the question when he finally, finally conjured another grease spell and twined deft fingers around his until now unheeded erection, thoroughly coating it in the slick.

“As beautiful as the seaside by Gwaren?”

Loghain didn’t hold back the moan when a thumb applied pressure to the underside of his cock and a palm slid over the head spreading pre-come. Sure. Sure. Just do that again! But Anders did more than just that. Bringing their erections together, wrapping his hands around both of them, he pumped them in a fast rhythm, letting his lover feel every twitch, every throb, letting him experience how good it was for him, too. Loghain could feel Anders’ hot and unsteady breath against his shoulder. They both wouldn’t last much longer.

“As... as beautiful... as... as knowing your country is safe and... that you do your best to keep it that way?”

Close. Closer. Clos-- what? A firm grip at the base of his cock cut off the impending bliss, tearing a howl of frustration from him that was unlike anything he knew. Eyes still glazed over with lust had to watch as Anders tugged himself a few more times and unlike Loghain reached his completion, head falling back in a shout, after his whole body tensed and released, leaving him breathless.

“Now, think carefully” Anders said after a few moments of catching his breath. “Me or Ferelden? And yes, if you are still wondering, this is payback for the one time you left me hanging mid-orgasm to investigate some darkspawn attacks in the Bannorn. As if sparing a few more minutes to finish what you started, will somehow bring upon the end of life as we know it.”

Apologizes usually didn’t come easy to Loghain, but he had to admit the feeling of guilt this invoke in him. “I’m sorry.  I was disregardful and I hurt you.” They both knew his number one priority was and always would be Ferelden, but Anders was right, he could have taken a few minutes to attend to his lover and the mage would have send him on his way with a blessing. “Will you forgive me this time?”

“Hm... will you wear the tiara for me again?”

Loghain frowned, wondering about the strange obsession with the piece of jewellery, but he had no objections. “I can’t see a reason why I shouldn’t. If that is something you like.”

“Then I probably shouldn’t tell you--“ Anders stopped mid-sentence, shook his head and smiled. “Ah, you know what, never mind. I think I have some unfinished business I should get to.”

For a second desire battled against the curiosity to learn what it was that Anders had initially meant to say, but it didn’t take long for the mage to reduce him to a panting, groaning mess again, erasing all thoughts of it from his mind.

It wasn’t until a few weeks later, when he received a letter from Anora asking him about a tiara that went missing after her last visit at the Keep, that the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.


End file.
